An example of a conventional battery terminal is shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11. This terminal 1 has long and short fastening members 2,3 formed by bending a metal strip into a hair-pin shape so that the fastening members 2 and 3 face each other. The bent portion is formed into a circular connecting member 4 to accommodate a battery post P. The connecting member 4 is fixed to the battery post P by passing a bolt 5 through the fastening members 2 and 3 and fastening the bolt 5 by means of a nut 6. Further, the anterior end of one of the fastening members 2 is provided with a wire barrel 2a into which a core wire S of an electric wire W is crimped, as illustrated.
In the conventional battery terminal 1 described above, the end of the core wire S needs to extend slightly from the wire barrel 2a in order to effect its connection with the battery terminal 1 with certainty. This extreme end interferes with an operator's hand movements when the nut 6 is rotated by means of a spanner or the like during the attachment or removal operation. Moreover, when the wire core S strikes against the spanner or the like, the constituent wires splay out, and thus increases the likelihood of interference, and potential injury to the hand of an operator.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problems into account, and aims at providing a battery terminal having superior manageability by precluding interference with the operator's hands, a spanner or the like.